Colin/Jungle Bat
Colin is a 14-year-old male made by Wild with a Fruit Bat Kwami named Shedo. His hero name is Jungle Bat and his Miraculous is a ring. Appearance Colin's very tall for his age. He's 5'8, which is close to the average height for an 18 year old. He has black hair with hazel eyes along with a maroon hoodie with giant text on the front that says "CONVENIENT". Under his hoodie is a shirt that usually varies in looks- for example, one of his shirts is a short-sleeved shirt with a design that looks similar to the night sky plastered onto it; one is a long-sleeved dark green shirt with a crocodile on it; and one is another short-sleeved shirt with the school logo on it. He wears dark blue jeans almost all the time, and he switches between white sneakers and gray boots. Personality Colin's quite rude, but sensitive at the same time. During a fight, he'll probably start yelling and trying to prove a point, but usually when it's close to the end of the fight, he'll run off sobbing. He's quite humorous, and loves to drop jokes, even if they're at completely inappropriate times. He doesn't even bother trying to fit in, and instead, desperately tries to stand out, which he seems to succeed at. He's also quite intelligent, and usually likes to study; not in his free time, but when he needs to. Hero Appearance When he becomes Jungle Bat, the mask across his nose bridge and around his eyes is a dark brown. He gains small black ears which look similar to that of a fruit bat's, and he obtains a suit that seems to be a brownish-orange, like a fruit bat's body, which gives him wings similar to a fruit bat's which DO NOT MAKE HIM FLY, I REPEAT, DO NOT MAKE HIM FLY. The only thing these wings can do is make Colin be able to wrap them around himself to look like a bat that's hanging upside down with it's wings tucked but they aren't, well, upside-down, but they can also hold him up for a bit longer if he jumps. The lower part of his suit, from his hips to his feet, becomes black instead of brownish-orange. Hero Personality His hero personality is similar to his normal one, but he becomes much more bold than he usually is. He, however, becomes more arrogant and rude, and usually explodes if angered in any possible way. He isn't as sensitive while he's a hero, and jumps into things head-on without any warning. Kwami Colin's Kwami is a Fruit Bat named Shedo. Shedo seems to be a bit similar to Colin. She's quite rude, but she isn't as sensitive, and she's quite sassy. Shedo seems to be a huge show-off, and usually tries to stand out, just like Colin tries to stand out from the crowd instead of blending in. Shedo looks like a normal Kwami, but with small wings which are still able to make her fly for a bit and a fruit bat-like head along with kind-of-big ears that aren't too large. She's mainly dark grey, but she has a brownish-orange body. Her fruit is grapefruit. Trivia * Colin is bisexual, leaning homosexual, but he still can have a crush on someone of the opposite gender. * Colin is an awful singer. * Colin is obsessed with Splatoon 2, if it even exists in this universe. * His kwami, Shedo, is the kwami of art. Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Miraculous Holder